il_ragazzo_invisibilefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Il Ragazzo Invisibile
Il ragazzo invisibile è il primo capitolo della saga del ragazzo invisibile ideata da Gabriele Salvatores. È uscito nelle sale cinematografiche il 18 dicembre 2014 in contemporanea alla sua novellizzazione e a tre uscite a fumetti in edicola, unite poi in un unica graphic novel. Questo primo capitolo introduce il protagonista, Michele Silenzi e gli altri personaggi come sua madre adottiva Giovanna e alcuni suoi compagni di classe. Nel cast troviamo attori emergenti come Ludovico Girardello e Noa Zatta ma anche nomi noti come Valeria Golino e Fabrizio Bentivoglio. Trama Michele Silenzi è un ragazzo di tredici anni introverso e timido, impopolare a scuola, preso molte volte in giro dai suoi compagni di scuola e invaghito della compagna di classe Stella che sembra quasi non accorgersi di lui. Vittima di un'età mai facile, nessuno lo comprende, inclusa Giovanna, sua premurosa madre. La monotonia quotidiana, però, verrà sconvolta da un avvenimento incredibile: un giorno, per una festa di Carnevale, Michele indossa un vestito di un supereroe cinese comprato in un bazar. Dopo l'ennesima presa in giro dai suoi compagni accadrà una cosa sconvolgente: Michele, guardandosi allo specchio, scoprirà che il suo corpo è sparito, capisce così di essere diventato invisibile. Stupefatto dalla strana trasformazione pensa di essere un mostro, poi usa il suo potere per vendicarsi degli atti di bullismo subiti. Deve però essere nudo per essere completamente invisibile, comincia così ad essere sempre raffreddato. Scopre anche che, dopo del tempo, ritorna visibile. La prima volta gli accade quando è nello spogliatoio delle ragazze, che così cominciano a guardarlo male e a bersagliarlo con bigliettini con su scritto "Silenzi maniaco". Con la scusa di portare a spasso il cane Mario, Michele si reca in palestra per vedere gli allenamenti di ginnastica di Stella, ma un individuo la rapisce, venendo però ferito al polso da un morso di Mario. Successivamente Michele scopre di essere stato adottato, apprendendolo dall'incontro col suo vero padre: i suoi veri genitori erano prigionieri di un gruppo paramilitare russo, che voleva formare un esercito di gente dotata di superpoteri, detti anche "Speciali". La madre di Michele è morta durante la fuga dalla prigione, e suo padre lascia il neonato Michele davanti alla porta di casa di Giovanna. Il padre, prima di andarsene, consegna a Michele il costume da "supereroe": una tuta nera aderente con la S cirillica. Scortato a casa dallo psicologo della polizia, mentre questo allunga un braccio per offrire dei biscotti a Michele, il ragazzo nota che l'uomo ha sul polso i segni di un recente morso, e che quindi è il rapitore di Stella. Dopo una precipitosa fuga, Michele incontra Ivan, suo compagno di classe, autore delle derisioni assieme ad un compagno rapito. Michele si allea col ragazzo, che soffre di DDA (Disturbo Dell'Attenzione) per andare a salvare gli amici. Dalla prigione dove si trovano, Stella è aiutata a fuggire dai suoi due compagni di cella, e si arrampica sulla torre della nave dove sono rinchiusi, per segnalare la sua presenza a Michele. Accorso in loro aiuto, i ragazzi scoprono il potere dell'amico, e Stella scopre la vera identità del suo recente amico "immaginario", ossia Michele. Gli altri due prigionieri scappano, mentre Stella insiste perché Michele la aiuti a salvare un vecchio, che ha visto in una stanza durante la fuga. Arrivati sul luogo, il ragazzo è fatto prigioniero del vecchio, che in realtà è uno Speciale di nome Artiglio, che ha il potere di controllare le persone, ed aveva posseduto Stella affinché conducesse il ragazzo da lui. La base russa è in mano agli Speciali, e Artiglio invita Michele a seguirlo in Russia da sua madre, ma Michele non cade nell'inganno, e fugge con Stella dal sottomarino, distruggendolo. Michele si guadagna l'amore di Stella e il titolo di supereroe della città, ma viene preso in disparte dal padre, che gli riferisce che, ora che tutti sanno del suo potere, Michele è più in pericolo di prima e che per questo cancellerà di lì a poco la memoria alle persone presenti. Il giorno dopo c'è una festa in onore dei tre ragazzi rapiti, e nessuno sembra ricordarsi del superpotere di Michele. Nemmeno Ivan, che però, pronto per una nuova tirannia, viene calmato da Michele, che gli spiega che soffre di DDA, ma non è una cosa grave e può lavorarci su. Fuori dalla festa, Michele incontra Stella, che lo invita a fare la strada con lei. Il film si chiude con la vera madre di Michele, in realtà ferita alla spalla e non uccisa, a capo della base degli Speciali. Un soldato le comunica che la cattura di Michele è fallita, e la donna dà ordine di trovare la sorella gemella di Michele, Natasha, nascosta in Marocco. Produzione Questo film segna la sesta collaborazione tra Gabriele Salvatores e Fabrizio Bentivoglio. Il budget per la realizzazione della pellicola è stato stimato intorno agli 8.000.000 di euro2. A maggio 2015 il regista afferma di star lavorando al seguito del film. Le riprese inizieranno a inizio 2016 e l'uscita prevista è l'autunno dello stesso anno. La storia sarà incentrata sul conflitto con la sorella del protagonista che è una pirocinetica. Distribuzione Il film è stato distribuito nelle sale italiane il 18 dicembre 2014, a cura di 01 Distribution.1 Incassi Nel primo weekend di programmazione il film ha incassato 659.000 euro. Al 19 gennaio 2015, dopo più di quattro settimane di programmazione, il film ha incassato 4.506.347 euro3. In totale gli incassi del film ammontano a 5.216.102 euro risultando il quarantottesimo incasso dell'anno in Italia4. Colonna sonora Alla ricerca di una canzone originale per il film, Salvatores ha indetto un concorso invitando giovani musicisti senza etichetta a comporla. Il concorso era intitolato Una canzone per Il ragazzo invisibile ed è stato promosso attraverso il sito del film. La giuria posta a giudicare i pezzi inviati era composta da: Gabriele Salvatores (regista), Linus (direttore artistico di Radio Deejay), Federico De' Robertis (uno degli autori delle musiche originali), Guido Lazzarini (curatore programmi televisivi) e Marco Alboni (presidente e amministratore delegato di Warner Music Italia). A fronte dell'invio di 414 brani da parte dei partecipanti all'iniziativa, la giuria ha proclamato la vittoria del concorso di ben tre canzoni che dunque comporranno la colonna sonora del film insieme con le musiche di Ezio Bosso(compositore della Fantasia per violino e orchestra Music for an invisible boy) e Federico de' Robertis. I brani scelti dalla giuria vengono proclamati il 30 settembre 2014 in diretta a Deejay chiama Italia da Linus e Pierfranceso Favino su Radio Deejay e sono Halloween Party di Luca Benedetto, Wrong Skin di Marialuna Cipolla e In a Little Starving Place dei Carillon. La colonna sonora è pubblicata in dicembre da Indigo Film e distribuita da Warner Music Italia. Tracklist| modifica wikitesto # Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood 5:43 # The Avett Brothers - Murder in the City 3:14 # Galapaghost- Never Heard Nothin’ 3:02 # Ezio Bosso - Little Introduction to the Invisibility (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 2:44 # Ezio Bosso - A Magnet for Troubles (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 0:49 # Ezio Bosso - I’m not Belong Here (A Run) for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy 0:38 # Ezio Bosso - Another Humanity (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 7:22 # Ezio Bosso - The Gift (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 1:30 # Ezio Bosso - Do You Know Your Potential? (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 4:54 # Ezio Bosso - Escapes (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 0:43 # Ezio Bosso - Climbing for a Smile (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 3:35 # Ezio Bosso - Rescues with Traps (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 1:36 # Ezio Bosso - The Choice (Fantasia for Violin and Orchestra Music for an Invisible Boy) 2:32 # Valentina Gaia - How Long I’ve Loved you? 3:09 # Luca Benedetto - Halloween Party 2:50 # Marialuna Cipolla - Wrong Skin 3:39 # Carillon - In a Little Starving Place 3:43 # Federico De' Robertis - Submarine Leaves – Mum’s Love 2:35 # Federico De' Robertis - Il potere – Risveglio 2:11 # Federico De' Robertis - Il negozio cinese – Il generale 2:04 # Federico De' Robertis - Basili Runs 1:43 # Fede e gli Infedeli - Invisible Boy (feat. Giacomo Vezzani) 3:59 # Galapaghost - The Tale of the Invisible Boy (feat. Ru Catania, Federico Puttilli & David Poltrock) Track 2:55 # Giada Chersovani, Luca Girelli, Matteo Girelli, Kevin Miozzo, Marco Munini & Loris Venier - Il Ragazzo Invisibile Track 3:41 Riconoscimenti * 2015 - David di Donatello ** Migliori effetti speciali a Visualogie ** Nomination Miglior produttore a Nicola Giuliano, Francesca Cima e Carlotta Calori con Rai Cinema ** Nomination Migliore attrice non protagonista a Valeria Golino ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista a Fabrizio Bentivoglio ** Nomination Migliore fotografia a Italo Petriccione ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a Ezio Bosso e Federico De Robertis ** Nomination Migliore canzone originale (Wrong Skin) a Marialuna Cipolla ** Nomination Miglior trucco a Maurizio Fazzini ** Nomination Miglior sonoro a Gilberto Martinelli ** Nomination David Giovani a Gabriele Salvatores * 2015 - Nastri d'argento ** Migliore soggetto a Alessandro Fabbri, Ludovica Rampoldi e Stefano Sardo ** Miglior casting director a Francesco Vedovati ** Nomination Migliore produttore a Indigo Film ** Nomination Migliore scenografia a Rita Rabassini ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a Ezio Bosso e Federico De Robertis * 2015 - Ciak d'oro ** Ciak d'oro Alice/Giovani a Gabriele Salvatores ** Nomination Migliore attrice non protagonista a Valeria Golino ** Nomination Migliore fotografia a Italo Petriccione ** Nomination Migliore scenografia a Rita Rabassini ** Nomination Migliore colonna sonora a Ezio Bosso e Federico De Robertis ** Nomination Migliore canzone originale (Wrong Skin) a Marialuna Cipolla ** Nomination Migliore produttore a Nicola Giuliano, Francesca Cima, Carlotta Calori (Indigo Film) con Rai Cinema ** Nomination Miglior manifesto a Francesco Kurhajec, Giorgio Alfonsi * 2015 - European Film Awards ** European Film Academy Young Audience Award a Gabriele Salvatores, Stefano Sardo, Ludovica Rampoldi, Alessandro Fabbri, Nicola Giuliano, Francesca Cima e Carlotta Calori Citazioni e riferimenti Nel film sono presenti varie citazioni a film e fumetti. * L'Uomo Ragno e Superman vengono nominati dalla figlia della governante di Michele mentre sta leggendo i suoi fumetti. Inoltre Spiderman è il costume che inizialmente si vuole comprare Michele. * Durante la festa in maschera appaiono diverse maschere di noti mostri del cinema. Sono presenti anche le gemelle del film Shining che dicono la stessa famosa frase. Lo stesso film viene citato mentre il bullo sfonda la porta del bagno per prendere Michele comportandosi come il protagonista del film dicendo anche la stessa frase. * Il Batsegnale viene citato quando Stella manda il segnale di aiuto. * Lo stesso smiley utilizzato dalla ragazza è un rimando a Watchmen. Note # ^''' a'' ''b Il Ragazzo Invisibile, FilmUP. URL consultato il 27 dicembre 2014. # '''^ Il ragazzo invisibile, IMDb. URL consultato il 27 dicembre 2014. # ^''' Week-end Top20 Italia del 16/01/2015. URL consultato il 19 gennaio 2015. # '''^ Classifica incassi Box Office Mojo. URL consultato il 23 febbraio 2015.